Blood Stained Night
by animehime20
Summary: Johan is a monster and Judai is a prince, as well as Johan's lover. But when Judai is in labor with Johan's child, someone wants Judai dead. Will Johan get there in time? Or will he be too late? JohanXJudai, Mpreg, and tons of fluff!
1. Chapter One: Bloodied Night

**Title**: Blood Stained Night

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for blood, mpreg, ultimate fluffiness, make-out scenes and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Full Summary**: Johan is a human-shaped monster who is feared by many people, humans and monsters alike. Judai is a human prince who is heir to the kingdom of the human's controlled region. Johan and Judai fell in love a long time ago. However, when Judai is in labor with Johan's child, someone doesn't want Judai or the baby alive. Will Johan get there in time to save his beloved angel and their child? Or will he be too late?

Me: Here it is!! My second spiritshipping one-shot! (But I might make it four-shot or _more_ if you want!)

Lucy: It's about time! You specialize in one-shots, aibou.

Me: Yes!! I love spiritshipping, lemon scenes, and stuff like that!!

Lucy: Holy shit, aibou. You're creepy!

Me: I know! Please enjoy this!! Say, if you guys like this _enough_... I_ might_ add another chapter! If you like it enough that is!

Lucy: Wow, Aibou. Just... wow...

Me: Thanks, Mou Hitoru no Watashi!

Lucy: What ever.

Me: Please enjoy this! Bye bye!

**READ THIS**: No skipping **any** sentances! Read all of this!! You'll miss all the fluff if you don't read it all. And **PLEASE** tell me what parts you liked the **best**! Thanks!

**NOTES**: Judai and Johan are 17 years old in this story. Well, Johan _might_ be older because he's a human-formed monster, but that doesn't matter right now! They're that age, so yeah!

Story start!

**_Chapter One: Bloodied Night_**

The sky over the land was pitch black with very few stars shimmering in the skies. The moon was full and beautiful. The large white moon cast light over all the land, all the way from the darkest forests to the castle in which the prince ruled with a gentle heart.

But soon... this peaceful night would end.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The castle was a small one level building, but was very beautiful to see. The walls were red and black with a few strips of gold upon them. The roof was a gentle pitch black, matching the night sky almost perfectly. Around the castle was a large red gate, blocking anyone without permission from entering. But something wasn't normal here.

All around the castle were guards and soldiers of all sorts. They were all clothed in red armor and were clutching swords, bows and arrows, and knives in their hands. Their eyes were all directed towards the forest's opening, waiting for someone... or _something_ to come out of it and attack them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Inside the castle's gardens was a tall man walking around. He had long black hair that was pulled into a long ponytail that ended at his chest, and piercing brown-red eyes. He was clothed in red armor like the other soldiers, only his was more fancy.

Clutched tightly in his hand he held a long spear with no blood on the tip. The blade of the spear was polished nicely, prepared for a fight at anymoment. He was not much older than 23 years old, give or take, a few years older. He stopped and then slowly glanced up at the sky.

"Ahh... It's nights like this that I'm happy about waiting to destroy a '_demon_' who wants what should have been _mine_!" the man smirked, taking another step towards the castle area. He hummed happily to himself, thinking of how to kill his minor distraction.

Suddenly, a woman clothed in a white kimono came running from the castle as soon as she saw the man walking towards it. She wasn't much older than the man herself. Her black hair was pulled into a small braid that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a dark brown color, filled with worry. She dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Tanaka-sama!" the woman cried. Tanaka, the man, slowly approached her and then stopped right in front of her. He scoffed and then released a slight laugh at the woman's groveling. The woman kept her head lowered to the ground.

"Please, Tanaka-sama! You mustn't go into the castle!" the woman pleaded. Tanaka raised an eyebrow in amuzement and smirked.

"And why shouldn't I be going in there, Kiyari?" he asked. The woman, Kiyari, immediately snapped a glance up at Tanaka, a pleading look on her pale face. She bit her lower lip before speaking to the man.

"T-the prince is in labor, Tanaka-sama!" she yelled angrily, though pleadingly at the crazed man. Tanaka glanced past Kiyari and growled in his throat. Kiyari heard the growl and suddenly jumped up so she was in a standing position. Tanaka glanced into Kiyari's eyes, glaring slightly.

"He will give birth to a child fathered by a '_demon_'," he said in a cold voice, emphasizing the word 'demon'. Kiyari whimpered at his tone. She _knew_ that Tanaka was talking of Johan Andersen, the most feared monster in the country.

But, from what the prince had told her, Johan wasn't as bad as everyone thought. In fact, he wasn't bad at all. He was very, very kind and protective. Well, that's what the prince told her at least. But what could you expect?

The prince and Johan were lovers, after all.

Kiyari gasped when Tanaka brushed past her and started to walk into the castle. She gasped again and turned to see his back as he headed for the castle. Kiyari shivered and called out to Tanaka.

"T-the birthing room is off limits to soldiers!" she yelled. Tanaka seemed to hear Kiyari's words and stopped short. He then turned around and raised his spear in the air, advancing slowly towards Kiyari. Kiyari whimpered weakly, her brown eyes filling with terror.

"T-Tanaka-sama...?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Within the castle, there was an empty room. The only thing in it was a small blanket that could be used for a bed, a pillow, and another blanket. Surrounding the make-shift bed was a red curtain that was held up by bamboo poles.

There were a few windows in the room, allowing the pure white moonlight to creep in and light the small room with a gentle color. The curtained area was surrounded by four large candles, each flickering with a small orange flame that danced in the wind.

This was the birthing room. The room where all royal people would give birth to their children within. The small room where the many heirs to the vast kingdom were birthed in the past.

Only _one_ person was currently in this room at the moment.

The prince, Judai Yuki, was laying on the make-shift bed, under the covers moaning in pure pain as a contraction hit him. Sweat poured down the 17 year old brunette's face as he clenched his fist tightly in pain, trying to make it stop.

Judai's brown hair with the patch of orange on top was messed up from the sweat and the struggling that he was doing. Judai squeezed his brown eyes shut, holding back tears of pain, and moaned loudly again as another wave of pain shot through his small body.

Judai never knew that child birth would hurt this much! It was almost _unbearable_!

The brunette slowly glanced towards the large curtains surrounding him. They were pulled back slightly on his left, revealing a window that revealed the moon, allowing the light to come in and land directly on Judai.

Judai moaned loudly from the pain again, sweat pouring down his forehead even worse. He slowly reached his shaking hand towards the window, a pleading look on his pale face. He gasped and moaned in pain as another large contraction happened. Judai then glanced up at the window again.

"Unnn... J-Johan... my beloved..." he moaned, praying that Johan was here. He moaned weakly again. Tears filled the brunette's eyes as he felt the child about to be born into the world. The pain stopped for a quick second.

"J-Johan... Unnn..." the brunette sobbed weakly, feeling the child begin to be born again, ending the calm relaxation he had felt for a few moments. He could _swear_ that he felt the head already, but Judai was in too much pain to care. Suddenly, more pain hit the boy like a ton of bricks.

"Aaah!! J-Johan!! I-it hurts! I-I feel the head! Aaah!!" Judai moaned loudly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He was in so much pain! This hurt so much! Worse than a normal _human_ baby birth.

Judai was giving birth to a child who was half human-half _monster_. It hurt worse than giving birth to a human infant because the monster baby was stronger than a human baby. And Judai was just a human. He couldn't handle this as well as he could with a human child.

"Oh god... oh god... Oh my god..." Judai breathed in heavily, sweat pouring down his forehead. He breathed deeply as he felt the child, placing a hand on his swollen stomach. Judai then smiled weakly.

"I... I am in labor with _Johan's_ child. I don't... mind this pain... I'll gladly go through this pain... for Johan," he whispered. Judai cried out again as a contraction hit him like a ton of bricks, clenching his teeth together to try and muffle the pained noises he was making.

More sweat flowed down the brunette's forehead as he gasped in pain. It hurt so much. Oh, how Judai wished that Johan was here right now.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan stood on a large hill that showed a great view of the castle in the distance. The emerald-eyed bluenette sighed and glanced down at himself to see what he was currently wearing. He wanted to look good for when he saw Judai tonight.

Johan was clothed in a black gothic-style sleeveless top, black wristbands, black gothic pants, orange combat boots, and orange chest armor that Johan could use as storage for pieces of cloth and such. He didn't look vert strong, but honestly, he was. Very, _very_ strong. Johan sighed at the sight of himself. It wasn't easy being a human-shaped monster.

You would never know it by looking at him, but Johan was in fact a 'monster-in-human-form' as the humans called him. That ment that he was a monster who was born looking exactly like a human, just with monster powers and awesome strength.

"Johan!!" a male voice snapped Johan out of his trance. Johan turned around and gazed at the speaker with his emerald eyes. Right behind him was a boy with shoulder length silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He was clothed in armor similar to Johan's only silver and white. Johan sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Edo, what do you want?" he asked the boy, turning away from him and glancing at the castle where Judai was with a loving, longing look in his beautiful eyes. Edo shivered slightly at Johan's annoyed tone, but soon shook it off.

"Y-you must go to the castle _immediately_!" he yelled, urgency lacing his tone. Johan felt a sudden singe of concern as he spun around to face Edo, his emerald eyes slightly wider than they were before.

"I-is something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Had something happened to Judai? Edo nodded quickly, his silver hair bobbing with his head. He then blurted out his news to the blue-haired monster.

"T-the prince is in labor with _your _child, Johan!!" he yelled. Johan felt his heart clench tightly in his orange-armored chest. His eyes widened in terror and shock before he answered the silver-haired boy.

"Judai's in labor!?" Johan hollered in concern. Edo nodded urgently.

"Yes! But there's guards all _over_ the place! There's no _way_ you can get in! They've been given strict orders to _kill_ you upon sight!" he yelled, pointing at the castle that lied in the distance. Johan sneered evilly.

"We'll see about that! My angel needs me, and _nothing's_ gonna stop me!" Johan whispered darkly. With that said, the strong bluenette turned and raced towards the castle at top speed, leaving Edo in the dust. Edo coughed as he heard Johan's message.

"JUDAI!! BE STRONG, JUDAI!! I'M COMING!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Tanaka stepped into the birthing room and smirked when he saw the curtained area. He slowly advanced towards it and kneeled down next to one of the tall, flickering orange candles.

Tanaka could hear the heavy, labored breathing of the prince, and hearing that only made Tanaka smile, yet feel slightly bad. After all, for humans, giving birth to monster children was as painful as all Hell. If not, _more_.

"My prince..." Tanaka whispered softly, as to not startle the laboring brunette.

Judai was laying limply on the bed, moaning in pain as yet another contraction his him. He was in so much pain at he moment. But... he was having Johan's baby, so he didn't mind it as much as he would if it was someone else's infant he was having.

It just hurt so bad!

Judai moaned weakly and slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone in the room call for him. He had hoped that it was Johan, but upon hearing the voice, he knew that it wasn't. Judai slowly turned his head weakly, his eyes half open and filled with tears of pain.

"W-who is it...?" he moaned weakly, his voice barely above a whisper. Tanaka cringed at Judai's weakened tone. He silently cursed Johan for causing Judai such pain. How dare that demon take Judai's innocence _and_ make him go through this pain!

"I am Tanaka, my prince," Tanaka replied calmly, trying not to stress Judai out any more than he should be. It would just make it worse for the brunette if he was stressed out. It would hurt him more. And that's the _last_ thing Tanaka wanted.

"Ta...naka..." Judai repeated the name weakly. He then smiled slightly, though Tanaka couldn't see it, being outside the curtain and all.

"I-I'm so glad that you're here. P-please... you _must_ take those guards and leave _quickly_," the brunette moaned, the pain from still being in labor hurting even worse now. Judai gently placed a hand on his swelled stomach, moaning weakly as he did so.

"My prince?" Tanaka asked in confusion.

"Please! T-there's _no one_ who can defy him. No one can _defeat_ my belove Johan... Please, I don't want to see anyone else die!" Judai whispered loud enough for Tanaka to hear. Tanaka held his breath as Judai continued.

"Please, take the guards and leave me here. I'm the one that my beloved Johan is coming for. Me and his infant. Please just leave and you won't get killed," Judai whimpered weakly, slowly rubbing his swollen stomach. Tanaka just stared ahead as he heard Judai's words.

'_So it's true. The prince does love that 'demon' more than anyone else. He's even going through all this pain for that... that sick monster!_' Tanaka hollered in his mind, clenching his fist tightly.

"My prince, you have _always_ been so kind. It's just unfortunate that your heart was taken by that '_demon_'," Tanaka answered, raising his blood-stained spear into the air over his head, aiming it almost perfectly for an attack.

With a swift jolt, Tanaka _plunged_ the spear through the curtains and into Judai's chest.

"AAAAAAGH!!" Judai cried out as the sharp spear pierced his heart. Blood spewed from the fresh wound, coating the small brunette in it. Crimson blood splattered all over the curtains surrounding the brunette, disappearing into the curtain's red fabric.

Judai then fell limp against the make-shift bed, his head rolling limply to the side as his eyes closed. Tanaka snuffed out the candles with his armored hand and then slowly rose, taking his spear from Judai's chest and taking it with him as he turned and left the room, the smoke from the candles leaving ghost-like trails in the dark air.

"Go in peace, my precious prince. You belong to _me_, now. Now that I've stopped the birth of that _demon's_ and your infant," he said to the brunette, who he believed was dead at this point.

'_At least I have stopped the birth of that 'demon's' infant. And I've taken the most precious things from him!_' Tanaka smirked as he left the room fully, releasing a small, evil laugh that echoed through the empty building.

But he was dead wrong...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan threw his armored arm forward and smashed a branch from a tree in half, getting it out of his way. A few pieces of wood flew back and scrapped Johan's face, but his monster powers allowed him to heal almost instantly. The bluenette's face was twisted in concern for his lover.

'_I don't have time for this! Judai needs me! Dammit, why did I let this happen!? I shouldn't have left his side at this stage! I knew the baby was going to be born any day now, but I didn't stay with him! Dammit!!_' Johan thought, squeezing his eyes closed as he silently cursed himself.

The bluenette could see the castle getting closer, though it was still off in the distance enough that it would take Johan a little while to get there, even going at the speed he was going. The bluenette sped up slightly, gritting his teeth.

'_Hold on, Judai! Wait for me! I'm coming for you, Judai!! Don't die! I'm coming, angel!!_' Johan thought, as he snapped another branch away from his face. His eyes flashed with determination and he growled deeply before screaming to his lover, praying that Judai would hear him.

"Judai!! Be strong, angel!! I'm coming! Hang in there!! Don't die on me, Judai!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. He then slowly turned his head to the window, pained tears rolling down his cheeks. He raised his blood-stained hand to the window, his vision fading in and out of focus as his life started to end slowly.

Judai felt the crystal tears falling down his now-paler cheeks as pain shot through the new wound on his chest. Judai closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed, two amounts of pain; labor and the wound on his chest; causing his life to start to fade. If he died now... he's never see Johan again. He'd never have their child. He'd never see any of them...

"Judai!! Be strong, angel!! I'm coming! Hang in there!! Don't die on me, Judai!!"

Judai weakly opened his brown tear-filled eyes as he heard Johan's beautiful voice in the distance of the forest. So far off that Johan sounded like he was whispering right next to Judai's ear. But he got louder as he got closer to where Judai was located.

"Johan... my... dearest... I..." the brunette moaned weakly. Judai groaned as he felt the child coming still. Judai realized that before he died, he _had_ to give birth to Johan's child, despite the pain. If... if the baby survived, then at least Judai hadn't let Johan down.

Judai grunted painfully as he pushed hard, trying to give birth to the child that belonged to him and Johan. He released a weak sob as he repeated his actions again. Judai repeated it again and cried out in pain.

Child birth was so _agonizing_!! Especially in Judai's condition.

Judai was tired beyond all reasoning now. His vision was fading from blood loss, but this had to be done. Judai leaned his head all the way back, releasing choked sobs as he repeated his actions from a few moments ago.

After a little while, Judai sighed and collapsed to the ground gasping weakly for breath. He couldn't continue. It hurt too much...

The wounded brunette shook his head fast, squeezing his eyes shut to snap himself out of it. He had to give birth to Johan's child. He _had_ to before he died! He couldn't let Johan down! If he did this then... he hadn't failed his lover.

Judai tried again and pushed harder. He screamed weakly as he felt the baby coming out. Judai felt _everything_! He gasped in pain and then felt his vision fading in and out of the darkness and out of focus constantly.

Judai smiled weakly and happily when he heard an infant's cry, and then all the pain vanished, except for the one in his chest. The cry sounded healthy, so that meant the child was okay. Judai smiled weakly again and used the last of his energy to bring the new-born infant up next to him, but he was too weak to look at its face.

Judai couldn't see anything anymore. His vision was blurred horribly.

After that, Judai felt his vision fading, the candle-lit room turning black. Judai then felt himself slip into the cold darkness known as death, his wounded chest falling deathly still as his breath stopped.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The guards stood around the castle gates, their weapons ready to take down anyone who dared to enter the castle or to even attempt it.

Suddenly, Johan burst from the forest, racing towards the castle guards with an angered, determined look on his face. The guards gasped in terror at the sight of the monster the all feared, but held firm to their ground. They aimed their weapons at Johan and then attacked the blunette at once.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" Johan yelled, throwing the guards aside the moment they touched him. The guards grunted as they hit the stone walls, but they soon returned to their feet and rushed at the bluenette again, weapons at the ready.

Johan drew his sword and swung it at the guards, killing everyone who came close to him.

"Get the fuck out of my way!! My precious angel _needs_ me!!" Johan hollered, rushing towards the gates of the castle. The remaining guards tried to hold Johan off, but the boy was too much for them. (A.N: Damn, for an 17 year old, Johan's fucking powerful!! Also, he's fighting to protect Judai, his beloved angel. Squee!)

Johan threw the guards against the castle walls as they came towards him. They all slammed into the cememnt walls, and groaned, not moving from those spots for quite awhile. Johan must've broken a few bones on the people.

With that, Johan _raced_ towards the castle gates and crashed through them as easily as someone would tear through wet tissue paper. As he did this, he tried to see if he could get an answer from his beloved angel.

_BOOM!!_

"JUDAI!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Tanaka strode down the garden towards the gates, prepared to attack the bluenette who was coming for his now-dead husband. He placed his helmet on and made it fit. Tanaka smiled at the thought of destroying the most feared 'demon' in the lands.

"Waah!!" an infant's cry suddenly broke Tanaka from his thoughts. Tanaka froze and glanced around suddenly, wondering where the sound was coming from. He was about to go find out where, when a loud noise broke his thoughts.

_BOOM!!_

"JUDAI!!" a familiar voice hollered, concern for the brunette he loved so dearly lacing his tone. Tanaka smirked happily at the concern in the voice, turning to see who had called. He started to advance to the gardens where the voice was coming from.

"Here's the 'demon'..." he whispered evilly, walking into the gardens to greet his 'guest'.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan threw aside the guards and killed all who tried to murder or stop him. When he was finished, he raced into the gardens, stepping on the bodies of the guards he had just recently killed. Johan suddenly stopped and glanced around urgently, his face twisted in concern for his lover.

"Judai!! Where are you!? Judai!! Angel, answer me!! Judai!! Please, answer me, koi!!" he yelled, urgency and worry evident in his voice. Tanaka stepped out so he was at least 15 feet from Johan, smirking as he saw the most feared monster in the country so scared.

"Welcome to our castle, 'demon'. I hope everything is to your liking," Tanaka said, surprising the bluenette. Johan glanced up and glared at the man with hate-filled eyes. Tanaka laughed lightly, sighing and rolling his head back slightly.

"A little _late_, however," Tanaka said, smiling when he saw Johan's face turn from anger into one of pure shock and fear. Johan shuddered for a moment before hollering at the man before him.

"What!?" Johan yelled, fear evident in his tone. Tanaka smiled at the fear that etched its way into the monster's voice.

"Judai is _far_ beyond your reach now," he said happily. Johan felt a sharp sting of fear in his heart when Tanaka said that Johan's precious angel was beyond his reach. He glared angrily at the black-haired man, gritting his teeth and baring his fangs.

"What the Hell did you do to him!?" Johan hollered, his voice and green eyes filled with fear and rage. Tanaka smirked evilly.

"Judai is out of your grasp. I should know. After all..." Tanaka smirked and then laughed evilly, throwing his head back and cackling darkly into the night air, the laugh echoing through the castle building.

"_I_ sent him to the afterlife myself!!" Tanaka hollered, while releasing another tremendous laugh into the black sky.

Johan felt a sharp sting of pain in his heart. He then felt a rage that he had never felt before. He wanted this man _dead_. He wanted to _destroy_ this man for taking away his precious angel. Johan's vision suddenly went red.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Johan hollered, drawing his demonic sword from the sheath attatched to his belt and racing at Tanaka with terrifying force and speed. Tanaka raced towards Johan with his sword drawn as well, releasing a loud battle cry.

The two clashed, and Johan cut Tanaka's right arm off without any trouble. Tanaka dropped to his knees and grabbed his missing arm, screaming in pure pain and cursing at Johan with all his might. Johan ignored the man and raced to the castle.

"JUDAI!!" Johan cried as he entered the small castle in search of his precious lover.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!! JUDAI!!" Johan cried out, bursting his way through the castle. He threw open doors and glanced into them urgently, squeezing the doorframes until they shattered, sending splinters of wood across the castle floors.

Johan growled in defeat when he didn't see Judai in any of the rooms that he checked. The bluenette then threw his head back and screamed loudly in anger at Tanaka and in fear for his lover.

"JUDAI!! ANGEL, ANSWER ME!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU, JUDAI!! PLEASE ANSWER ME!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Johan hollered loudly. He was deathly afraid for his precious angel's life. He couldn't lose Judai!!

Johan couldn't believe that he had allowed this to happen! He couldn't believe that he had let Judai be _alone_ while he was in labor! Right when he needed Johan the most! Johan had let Judai down! Or so he believed.

Suddenly, Johan got a strange idea. Judai was in labor so... Judai must still be in the birthing room! Johan could hear an infant's faint crying towards the back of the castle. Had that ment that Judai was all right!?

The bluenette wasted no time and raced towards the room. He spotted it at the end of the hallway, dark and empty as if no one was in there. Johan threw open the white curtain-door to the birthing room and raced in. He stopped and glanced around the room urgently.

"JUDAI!!" he hollered. He spotted the red curtains, and spotted a shadow of a human being in them. Johan smiled happily and raced to curtains. With his monster strength, Johan grabbed the bamboo poles and threw the curtains aside, tearing the bamboo poles from the wood ground and sending them flying across the room with as much ease as throwing a pencil.

"JUDAI!!" Johan hollered. Once the curtains were off and out of the way, Johan gasped, feeling his heart clench tightly in his armored chest.

Judai was lying upon the ground, his face a pale light blue, looking peaceful as if he was in a kind sleep. Blood was splattered all over his body and his face from the fresh wound on his chest. His stomach was no longer swelled up, which meant that Judai had given birth to Johan's child. Judai was no longer breathing however, a slightly depressing look on his pale face, his expression looking as if he'd just been depressed before he died.

"Judai..." Johan whispered in disbelief, his knees shaking so much that he thought they would give out any minute now. Suddenly, it all sunk in. Johan realized that Judai wasn't breathing. He realized that Judai was gone. Judai was out of his reach just as Tanaka had said. Johan's precious angel was out of his reach.

"Judai!!" Johan cried out to his lover, praying that Judai would answer with a smile, just like he used to. When Judai gave no answer, Johan growled in anger at Tanaka for harming his angel like this. He would _kill_ Tanaka if he saw him ever again!

Johan dropped to his knees next to Judai and cupped Judai's pale, dead, depressed face in his hands. He pulled Judai close so he was inches from the brunette's beautiful face. Tears streamed from Johan's green eyes and fell upon Judai's slightly parted lips.

"Judai... don't go, angel! D-don't leave me!! Please don't leave me alone!" Johan gently shook his lover, still keeping the brunette's angelic face cupped gently in his hands. The bluenette gently brought his lips to Judai's, cringing at the coldness of them as his warm lips pressed firmly against his lover's.

Johan pulled away from Judai, hoping that somehow, someway, his angel was still alive. And that his kiss had brought his beloved back to life. Judai didn't stir at all, his chest remaining still. Blood seeped onto the floor around the no-longer-pregnant brunette.

Johan growled and pressed his forehead against Judai's, choking out a sob before pulling Judai back and placing him gently on the ground. Judai's head rolled gently to the side. A stray hair fell into the brunette's face, only to be brushed back by Johan in a loving fashion. The bluenette slowly rose from the ground and wiped his eyes with his arm.

Johan drew his sword from his belt and placed it above his own finger. He gently cut his finger open just enough to draw some blood and rubbed the crimson liquid on the blade. Once the blood touched the blade, the sword glowed a bright blue, almost rivaling Judai's flesh in color.

"Please... please let this work!" Johan begged, tears starting to well up in his green eyes again. He then placed the sword on Judai's chest gently where the injury was. The injury glowed bright blue and then slowly vanished. As if it had never been there.

"Unn..." Judai drew in a slight gasp, moaned weakly, and slowly opened his beautiful brown eyes. His skin got its color back slowly, meaning that Judai was alive once again. He had been brought back from the dead.

Judai suddenly felt the presence of someone in the room. He slowly glanced to his right side so that he could see who was near him. When he saw who it was, he smiled weakly, releasing a soft chuckle.

"J-Johan... my beloved..." Judai whispered in a weakened tone, causing Johan to cring slightly. Johan then sighed in relief when he heard Judai's voice. It reassured him that his beloved was alive and well.

"My darling... my beloved Judai... My _everything_..." Johan whispered in a loving tone, placing his sword back in its sheath. He reached and pulled out two large, red pieces of cloth from his armor. He kneeled down next to Judai and helped him sit up, supporting Judai with one of his strong arms. Johan stared at the outfit Judai was wearing.

Judai was wearing a thin, pale gray-blue kimono that cut off at about his knees. Johan thought Judai looked good in the kimono, but now wasn't the time for glomping his lover over his hot body.

Judai was really tired right now. Johan could release his sexual desires upon his lover _later_.

Judai then dug gently under the large covers and gingerly pulled the child he had just given birth to out from under them, gently holding the newborn baby girl in his slighty-trembling arms, leaning up against Johan's chest for support.

Johan and Judai smiled at the sight of the infant as they wrapped her up in one of the pieces of cloth. She was so adorable. She had Johan's blue hair with lighter blue on the top of her head and Judai's gorgeous brown eyes. She appeared like a normal human. (SQUAA!! XD!!)

The infant sobbed and then glanced up at Johan and Judai. When she saw her parents smiling at her, she giggled and reached for them. Johan giggled and pat the infant gently on the head. Judai smirked and hugged the baby.

Johan placed the second piece of cloth upon Judai's shoulders, as if clothing him in a shield. He then embraced and kissed Judai lovingly on the lips. Judai moaned and snuggled into Johan's chest once they had stopped kissing, holding the child close to his own chest.

"The infant's name shall be Ariane," Johan whispered in Judai's ear. Judai glanced down lovingly at the infant, who smiled back at him.

"A...riane..." Judai whispered weakly. He then smiled. "I love it, Johan." Johan nodded slowly and kissed Judai again, this time on the cheek, holding his lips against Judai's cheek for a while while his other hand carressed Judai's other cheek.

Johan slowly went to just under Judai's ear and kissed him there, recieving a loud moan from the smaller, weakened brunette. Johan then went to Judai's right ear and breathed gently before speaking to the brunette in a calm, quiet voice.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here on time. You... went through all that pain by yourself," Johan said sadly, pulling Judai closer to his chest as if trying to shield his angel from all danger, the bluenette's shoulders trembling with soft sobs. Judai shook his head weakly.

"Johan, this isn't your fault. You... you came for me, my beloved. That's all that matters now..." he whispered, still weak from the birth. Johan smiled and started to kiss Judai's neck. Judai released a loud moan and gasped in pleasure.

Johan then embraced Judai again, stroking his hair lovingly, allowing the brunette to snuggle gently into his chest. Johan sighed and continued to run his fingers through Judai's chocolate hair, staring off into space. Johan sighed again and then he closed his eyes peacefully.

"My angel... My Judai... My everything..." the bluenette whispered in a loving voice, still running his fingers through Judai's chocolate brown hair gently, gently rocking Judai back and forth in a comforting fashion.

Judai blushed lightly, a pink tint coloring his cheeks and snuggled further into Johan's chest, sighing in content. Johan took his other hand from Judai's head and held Judai closer. Ariane snuggled between her parents, giggling lightly.

All was calm until a frightening voice broke the silence.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I'll _murder_ you, you fucking demon!" Judai gasped when he heard Tanaka's hate filled voice. He saw Tanaka glaring at both him and Johan with hate-filled eyes, clutching the bleeding stump that was once his arm, his sword also clutched in his hand.

"Y-you..." Judai whimpered in terror. Johan held his right arm out protectively in front of his angel and embraced Judai with his other arm, shielding him and Ariane from all danger. Tanaka gasped in pain and glared at the couple.

"I'll destroy you, you monster!" Tanaka cried out, pointing his bloody finger at Johan. Johan glared and slowly stood up, Judai following after him, slowly rising and gritting his teeth as pain rushed through his body.

"Like Hell you will!" Johan yelled. As Johan glared at Tanaka, Judai started stumbling, his vision fading. Judai started to collapse, but Johan caught him gently, holding Judai close to his chest.

"Judai! Don't stand up! You're still weak," Johan stated, running his fingers over Judai's stomach gently. Judai nodded as Johan guided him towards a safe place away from Tanaka. The bluenette seated Judai on the floor gently, allowing Judai to lay down. Johan gently kissed Judai.

Johan then gently placed took the other piece of cloth that Judai had around his shoulders and pulled it lovingly over his lover. Judai was covered in the blanket, peeking out from under it, his entire face and side visible.

"I'll return soon, Judai," Johan whispered, slowly begining to rise from the ground. Judai gasped and reached for Johan. Johan gasped and glanced down as he felt Judai grab the hem of his shirt with his shaking hands.

"My dearest!" Judai whimpered, snuggling into Johan's chest. Johan smiled and embraced Judai and Ariane. He then laid Judai back down and kissed him again on the lips, neck, and forehead.

"It's okay, Judai. I'll return soon," Johan said. Judai nodded and embraced Ariane. Ariane whimpered and snuggled into Judai's chest. Johan kissed Judai once more on the lips before he rose fully, drawing his sword again. Johan then stood protectively over his family.

Tanaka drew his sword and pointed it at Johan, growling lowly in his throat. Johan growled at Tanaka, and stepped in to start a fight with the man who had almost taken Johan's angel away from him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"How _dare_ you show your face around me after what you did to my precious angel!?" Johan yelled angrily at the man. Tanaka growled as well, pissed off that Johan was still alive. He also hated it that Judai and Ariane were alive.

"How is he back from the dead?" Tanaka asked, gasping for breath as he did so. He had lost so much blood that he was dizzy as Hell. Johan glanced down at his sword and smirked. He then looked at Tanaka with a smart-ass look on his face.

"I have healing powers for the ones I love," he said, racing at Tanaka with amazing speed. The two clashed together, growling at each other as they both tried to knock each other over by shoving the other to the ground.

"You're a _monster_! Not only did you steal our prince's heart, but you _impregnated_ him with a monster as well!" Tanaka hollered at the bluenette, recieving an angry growl as an answer. Johan threw Tanaka back.

"Judai chose this! And I won't let you hurt him again!!" Johan yelled, swinging the sword at Tanaka. He stole a quick glance at Judai, who seemed paler than he should have been. Judai's eyes were closed tightly, his teeth grit in pain, and a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Judai...?" Johan whispered. Judai slowly opened his brown eyes and smiled at Johan.

"I-I'm okay, my dearest. Just take care of that... _monster_ first," Judai whispered. Johan smiled at Judai and returned to fighting. Tanaka growled at Johan and tried to kill him, but Johan dodged quickly and stabbed Tanaka in the shoulder.

Ariane cried out weakly as she saw blood. Judai tightened his hold on Ariane and hummed her a lullaby. Ariane snuggled into her mother's chest and whimpered in fear. Judai gently kissed Ariane on the forehead, calming the infant down slightly.

"It's okay, Ariane. Your daddy is going to protect us," he whispered softly to the shuddering infant. Ariane glanced up and nodded slowly. Judai smiled and went back to watching Johan.

Johan and Tanaka clanged swords together again, growling at each other when they did. Johan swung his sword harder, connecting the sharp metal blade with Tanaka's helmet. The helmet flew off, revealing Tanaka's head fully.

Tanaka growled evilly at the monster before rushing at him again. Johan swung his sword at Tanaka, missing his target. The bluenette growled and took another swing at his opponent, suddenly noticing that something was amiss, not right at all.

Tanaka was nowhere to be found.

Johan glanced around quickly, growling in anger that he couldn't find Tanaka. Where had that fucking moron gone off to!? he couldn't have just vanished into thin air like that! Suddenly, Johan heard a noise that almost made his heart stop.

"Unn..." Judai whimpered in a disgusted, frightened moan. Johan immediatly spun around to look at his lover to see what was going on and what had caused Judai to moan in such pain, his heart clenching in his chest as he did so.

Tanaka was knealing down, holding Judai up by the throat, his lips merely inches from the brunette's. Ariane was clutched in her mother's arms, staring wide-eyed at the man standing in front of her and her mother.

"Looking for me?" Tanaka whispered, smiling as his lips came closer to Judai's. Johan's eyes widened as he saw his lover shake in terror, a pleading look on his face as it suddenly turned pale. Then Tanaka did the most unforgivable thing of all besides murdering Judai.

Tanaka slammed his lips onto Judai's in a harsh fashion, literally forcing his tongue down the brunette's throat. Judai moaned in disgust, tears streaming down his cheeks as the black-haired man continued to make-out with him.

Johan felt a horrid feeling towards this man. Towards this bastard who dared to even think that he could touch Johan's angel, let alone steal a kiss from him! How dare this fucking murderer even _touch_ his Judai!?

Tanaka still kissed Judai, still keeping his tongue down Judai's throat. Judai wanted to throw up, he felt so filthy right now! There was no way Johan would ever love Judai now that he'd been kissed by another. But none of them saw what was going happen next.

Johan raced up to Tanaka with his sword ready, and swiped it, hacking the man's left leg from his body, causing blood to splatter everywhere, coating the room, and Judai in blood again.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai clenched his eyes shut and embraced Ariane tighter as Tanaka released a pained shriek. The brunette was terrified. Someone had just been nearly mutilated right infront of him. Judai couldn't stand to see the blood flying.

Johan grabbed the bleeding man and threw him away from Judai. Tanaka flew back and crashed on the ground near a candle that was burning so lightly in the gentle breeze coming from the open window. Johan gently looked down at his trembling lover with comforting eyes.

"Judai... angel..." he whispered, noticing that his lover was sobbing. The bluenette monster kneeled down next to Judai and embraced him, rubbing the brunette's back gently. Judai gasped at the suden movement and looked at his lover.

"J-Johan...?" he whispered. Johan squeezed Judai harder, snuggling his head into the brunette's shoulder, whispering loving words to him. Judai blushed at some of Johan's words.

"My angel... my beloved... don't ever leave me..." Judai held Ariane in between him and Johan, allowing the small child to embrace both her parents tightly, cooing lightly and cutely. Judai blushed harder as Johan kissed his neck.

"I love you, Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai blushed a deeper shade of red before hugging Johan with one of his arms. Then he smelt smoke.

"W-what?" Judai glanced back and gasped as he saw the castle walls setting on fire. The brunette screamed suddenly, causing Johan to glance up and see what had caused his beloved angel to scream like that.

Tanaka was standing up, using the candle stick for support, the candle dropped on the floor and causing it to catch on fire. The black-haired man choked out a laugh as he wavered slightly.

"Demon... you honestly believe you can escape my grasp? You'll die, now!!" he yelled. Johan growled and looked back at Judai, who was shuddering violently at the current moment. Johan hugged him and gently picked up his lover and held him bridal-style.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered. Johan didn't speak as he turned towards Tanaka and started walking towards him. Tanaka watched as the flames around the monster made it look like he had just come from the pits of Hell.

The bluenette monster was pissed. Pissed off at Tanaka for even attempting to hurt his angel in such a way. Johan steped up to Tanaka, who still held his sword in one hand. The crazed man rushed at Johan, using the candle stick to stand, preparing to strike.

"Don't look," Johan whispered in Judai's ear. Judai nodded before burying his head into Johan's chest and holding Ariane closer to his own chest. Johan then held Judai and Ariane in one arm and drew his own sword from the sheath.

As Tanaka approached, Johan swung his sword, slashing Tanaka's other leg and other arm off almost instantly. Tanaka released a loud scream as blood spewed everywhere on the blue-haired monster and on the trembling brunette and their child.

Judai shuddered as he heard the scream, but was comforted as he felt Johan start to walk towards the door. The bluenette shot his arm forward and smashed the burning curtains out of his way, careful not to let any fire touch Judai or Ariane.

With that, Johan stepped out of the castle, still holding Judai and Ariane in his arms as he stepped into the gardens where the dead bodies of the guards still remained. Johan brought Judai out through the gates and up a hill. As they reached the top, the emerald0eyed monster glanced back at the castle and watched it burn, knowing that Tanaka would never survive something like that.

Sighing in content, Johan headed into the dark forest that belonged to the monster's with his lover and their newborn child.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan walked through the dark mountains carrying Judai bridal-style towards his home deep within in the Demon Forest. Judai held Ariane in his arms gently, humming a soft tune to keep her calm. Ariane was fast asleep at this point, clutching the front of her mother's kimono to feel protected. Judai then stopped humming and snuggled into Johan's warm chest.

All was silent until Judai broke the silence.

"Johan... I..." he whispered. Said bluenette glanced down in cofusion, his eyebrow raised.

"Judai?" he asked. Judai glanced up, tears rolling down his cheeks, which caused his lover's heart to clench tightly in his chest. Judai choked out a sob before snuggling to Johan's chest again.

"I'm so sorry, Johan. I'm so sorry I made you come for me," he whispered. Johan embraced Judai close and allowed Judai to snuggle into his chest even further.

"Don't be. It's not your fault at all," Johan whispered lovingly to the brunette. Johan then started trembling, but soon stopped as Judai glanced up in confusion at him. Ignoring it, Johan continued to head for his home deep within the moonlit forest.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan laid Judai gently down on the warm bed at his (Johan's) home. Judai sighed in content at how soft this bed was. No wonder monsters were so well rested and strong. They got a lot of good sleep.

Johan smiled and placed Ariane in the wooden crib that he had made for the child when it would be born. Ariane sighed in happiness and went to sleep again, snoring lightly in her dream-filled slumber.

Johan smiled and glanced over at his weakened lover. Judai was busy snuggling into the soft bed, sighing happily. Johan laughed quietly and went to removing his chest armor and the armor on his legs and arms. When he was finished with that, the bluenette walked over and embraced Judai lovingly.

"Well have to stay here for a while. Those people will be looking for you, but they won't _dare_ come in the Dark Forest," Johan whispered in Judai's ear. Judai nodded slowly and sighed deeply.

"Sleepy..." he whispered. Johan laughed lightly. He glanced at Judai, who had sweat pouring down his forehead. Johan bit his lower lip and started shivering as he buried his head into the brunette's shoulder.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered. Johan trembled slightly before hugging Judai even tighter than he had before. Judai gasped and looked at his blue-haired lover with concern in his brown eyes. Johan choked out something that sounded like a sob before continuing.

"I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I allowed you to be alone will you gave birth to Ariane! I can't believe I allowed this!!" Johan sobbed harder before pulling back from the brunette and pressing his lips firmly against Judai's.

Judai gasped as Johan forced him back on the comfortable bed, grinding his lips against the brunette's. Judai moaned loudly, loving the feeling that Johan was giving him. His lover's lips, grinding against his. Oh, it felt so good!!

Johan slowly pulled back from Judai just enough for the brunette to see his tears before he dove down and embraced Judai tightly. He rolled over so Judai was on top of him and stroked the brunette's hair lovingly.

"My angel... my world... my darling..." The bluenette whispered. Judai rubbed Johan's back in a soothing fashion. Johan squeezed Judai closer to his chest before he rolled back over so he was on top of the brunette. Judai blushed at his lover's actions.

"I love... you... Johan," Judai gasped out. Judai smirked and kissed Judai full on the lips, running his tongue over the brunette, pleading entrance. Judai happily agrred, opening his lips so Johan's tongue could come in. Johan's tongue searched Judai's mouth, causing the brunette to moan loudly into his lover's mouth. Johan smirked before pulling away from the brunette, leaving a thin trail of saliva attatching him and the brunette.

Judai rested his head back, gasping and panting for breath. Johan pulled the covers up over him and his tired lover, wrapping his arms around the brunette and kissing him again on the lips. Johan then pulled back and placed his lips by Judai's ear.

"I love you, angel," he whispered. Judai yawned cutely before snuggling into Johan's warm un-armored chest.

"I love... you, Johan... my dearest..." the brunette whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Johan smiled cutely at the brunette before closing his eyes and blwoing out the candles surrounding his _large _hut home.

Johan then fell into a peaceful sleep, his lover wrapped safely in his arms, their newborn baby sleeping peacefully in the crib.

--

Me: Hello again!! I'll add another chapter to this if you want. Possibly more if you guys_ really_ want it!! Because I have a goood idea for chapters two and three! You will get to see how Johan and Judai met and the LEMON if I write more chapters to this if you guys want it.

Lucy: You're awesome, aibou!

Me: Yeah, I won't be updating as much because of school. Damn school. Freakin' homework!!

Lucy: I feel for ya, Ke-chan.

Me: How dare Tanaka do all those things to Judai!? Go, Johan!! Kill him!! Who else wants to kill Tanaka?

Lucy: By the way, everyone who reviews nicely will get to kill Tanaka and get... SPIRITSHIPPING PLUSHIES!!

Me: Yeah!! By the way, PLEASE tell me what your favorite part was and what about it you liked! Thank you XD


	2. Chapter Two: Bloody Past

**Title**: Blood Stained Night

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for blood, mpreg, ultimate fluffiness, make-out scenes and language

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Full Summary**: Johan is a human-shaped monster who is feared by many people, humans and monsters alike. Judai is a human prince who is heir to the kingdom of the human's controlled region. Johan and Judai fell in love a long time ago. However, when Judai is in labor with Johan's child, someone doesn't want Judai or the baby alive. Will Johan get there in time to save his beloved angel and their child? Or will he be too late?

Me: Here is chapter two! The memories!!

Lucy: About time...

Me: Okay, this chapter is basically how Johan and Judai met, made Ariane (LEMON XD), and so on and so forth.

Lucy: Very well!

**_Chapter Two: Bloody Past_**

_Long ago, the land was different than it was now. The region was divided between the humans and the monsters. The humans ruled the sun-filled regions of the day, but were too terrified to even step foot into the Dark Forest._

_The Dark Forest stretched on for miles, even larger than the human's land. Rivers ran through the forest like winding winds, bringing nourishment to the land, allowing the trees to grow larger than normal, keeping the forest always shaded and dark. The forest of the monsters. A human's nightmare._

_At this time, there was one monster you didn't want to mess with. If you did, it could mean your very life. _

_Johan Andersen, a human-shaped monster. He appeared totally human, and very young, and if you didn't know any better, you'd believe he was a mere human. But none the less, Johan was the strongest and most feared monster in the world. He was even feared by his fellow monsters! He was aggressive, possessive, and protective of anything that he found affection towards._

_While no humans dared to enter the forest, mostly out of fear of Johan, one human would love nothing more than entering the forest. He did this often, but was always yelled at for being almost killed by hungry demons._

_Judai Yuki, the prince of the human region. Judai was a mere human, but he wasn't afraid of entering the Dark Forest. In fact, every chance he got to explore was in the Dark Forest. He was nearly killed by hungry monsters, but he still felt the need to enter the forest. As if... destiny were telling him to go there._

_Fate had something in store for these two different people. A bond that would both link, and seperate the world of the monsters and humans forever._

_And that... is where our story begins._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Two Years Ago..._

Johan gasped weakly as he trudged through the Dark Forest, blood coming from the new wounds on his body. The 15 year old bluenette spat a stream of blood from his mouth, and cringed weakly as pain coursed through his veins.

A gash rested on his stomach, tearing all the way up to just under his chest. His arm was injured with at least 3 large stratches and one gash, and his legs were marked with terrible scratches that nearly revealed bones.

The bluenette had just come from a fight, and, though he had won, he was very badly wounded. The monster he had been fighting was large and had many arms with spikes on them. Johan was stronger than the monster, but he had still gotten wounded.

"Dammit!" Johan hissed as he sunk down so he was sitting down, leaning against a tree. Blood seeped onto the ground and Johan gasped in pain. His green eyes filled with pain as the injury on his arm started to sting even worse than it had before.

'_Ugh... This sucks... I'm not gonna heal fast with this type of injury,_' he thought, closing his eyes to try and relax. All was calm and peaceful, and Johan felt safe here in this forest. Safe from any dangers. This was peaceful...

_Snap!_

Johan's green eyes snapped open as he heard a twig snap somewhere nearby. He snapped his head to the side, baring his teeth and growling at whatever had snapped the twig. At whatever dared to sneak up on him.

"WHO'S THERE!?" he yelled. His answer was a sharp inhale from the creature. But nothing seemed to happen. Johan glanced more to the side and saw the cause of the twig breaking. And let's just say, it shocked him a lot.

Standing partially hidden behind a tree was a boy who was possibly Johan's age, 15 years old. The boy was amazing! Johan never knew that a human could look so good. It was almost too shocking for the monster to handle.

The boy's hair was a chocolate brown color with a patch of orange near the top. His eyes matched his hair almost perfectly, and he wasn't very tall. Probably a few inches shorter than Johan was. The boy was clothed in a gray kimono that had the bottom part sawwed off at the knees, revealing the boy's legs. Johan blushed at the sight of this boy. He was too beautiful to be a human.

_'What's a human doing in here? Doesn't he know what lives here!?_' Johan yelled in his mind. The boy suddenly made a running start and dropped to his knees on the soft ground, right next to Johan. The bluenette gasped. Was this boy a fool?!

"Oh my God! Are you okay! These wounds are terrible!" the brunette yelled. He reached into the pocket of his kimono and pulled out something that looked like a piece of cloth. He then pulled out a bunch of bandages. The brunette then started to wipe blood from Johan's injuries and bandage them, muttering stuff about 'being reckless' under his breath.

Johan merely stared at the brunette in shock. This boy must've been a fool! He was... helping the most feared monster in the country, not to mention not giving a damn if he was gonna be killed in three seconds or not. The bluenette felt the need to warn the boy.

"Y-you... you don't... know who I am, do you?" Johan asked quietly. The boy raised his head up and shook it, continuing to bandage the wounds up. Johan sighed deeply before explaining who he was to the young boy.

"I'm Johan Andersen..."

The boy seemed to freeze in his place, his head lowered towards the ground. Johan couldn't see the emotion in the boy's eyes, but whatever it was, it seemed bad if the boy had gone silent. But instead of running off, the boy did something else.

"Never mind that, now! You're wounded badly!" the boy yelled, continuing to bandage Johan up. The bluenette monster merely stared at the boy in shock.

"B-but I'm your enemy! Y-you shouldn't be helped me!" Johan stuttered. Why on earth was this human helping him? The brunette glanced at Johan and stared him in the eyes, a determined glance on his face.

"I don't believe you're as evil as they say you are..." he whispered. Johan blushed. The boy reached into his kimono and pulled out a piece of bread and handed it to Johan. "Here..."

"...Who are you?" Johan asked. The boy smiled widely, filling Johan with a certain warmth.

"My name's Judai Yuki! Nice to meet ya!" the brunette smiled again. Johan nodded slowly, taking the bread gently from Judai and eating it in one bite. Judai finally finished bandaging the bluenette and he smiled.

"I gota get going now... You rest up," Judai said before standing up and heading for the exit to the forest. Johan reached for the boy.

"Wait!" Judai spun around in confusion. Johan sighed and stammered, a thing he has _never_ done before in his life.

"W-will you... be back t-tomorrow?" Judai remained silent before smiling and nodding quickly. With that, he raced away from the forest, humming a happy tune to himself. Johan smiled warmly and leaned back against the tree.

"Can't... wait..." With that, Johan fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Week..._

Johan sat under a tree and waited for Judai to show up. He had always enjoyed Judai's company. His injuries had healed greatly since Judai had healed him up. The bluenette still dreamed of how sexy the brunette looked. He smiled warmly at the thought of the beloved brunette.

"Something happy happen?" a sudden voice chirped. Johan gasped and glanced over.

"J-Judai!" he called happily. The brunette was wearing the same kimono from last time, only this time, it was more scratched. Bruises littered Judai's flesh. Scratches covered the brunette's nose and face. Johan gasped.

"What happened?" he demanded. Judai shrugged.

"I got attacked by a demon. No big deal," he said. Johan scoffed.

"No big deal!? Judai, you got hurt! Don't worry me like that!" he yelled. Judai blushed and slowly leaned against Johan.

"I'm.. sorry..." Judai whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed. In a few moments, Judai was fast asleep. Johan sighed happily and stroked Judai's hair. He leaned his head head back and closed his eyes.

_'You're so adorable, Judai..._' Johan thought before falling fast asleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_One Year Later..._

Johan snuggled into Judai's hair, sighing deeply as he inhaled the brunette's scent. Judai smiled and snuggled up against Johan. They were perfectly happy with one another. No one else mattered.

'_It's... strange. I-I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I'm around others... I'm usually so cold. But... when I'm with Judai... I feel... so warm and light... Like... my heart is fluttering so fast it's about to burst from my chest. I've never felt this way before_,' Johan thought.

Johan slowly pulled Judai back and stared into his brown eyes. Judai stared in confusion at Johan, his face looking so innocent and attractive that Johan wanted to rape him right then and there.

"Johan?" Judai asked. Johan gulped and slowly spoke the words he wanted to say for the longest time.

"I'm in love with you..."

Judai didn't say anything for a moment. He simply took it all in. Johan sighed sadly, thinking only of rejection, when suddenly he heard Judai speak.

"I love you, too..."

Johan gasped and looked at the brunette, who took Johan's hand and took him towards the castle. The moon shone over the new lovers, and they were heading through the castle, careful not to let anyone see them as they slipped into Judai's large room.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan gently pushed Judai onto the bed and crawled ontop of him. Judai gasped slightly at the movement. Johan smirked and caught Judai's lips in a passionate kiss, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai had never felt anything like this. Johan slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, and they moaned as their tongues dueled for dominace, in which Johan won. Johan then slowly pulled back and went down and started nipping Judai's neck.

"J-Johan..." Judai gasped. Johan smiled and slowly pulled off Judai's kimono. He then went down and began kissing the brunette's chest lovingly, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

"J-Jo...han... Unnnnnn!!" Judai suddenly moaned extra loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it passionatly. Judai dug his hand into Johan's spiked blue hair, panting and moaning as the monster conitnued.

"Aaaah... J-Johan... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back and panting heavily.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple for a quick moment. Judai moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it. Johan returned to what he was previsouly doing, earning an even louder moan from the brunette.

"Y-yes... Yes... Jo...han..." Judai panted out, gasping for breath. Johan smiled lovingly at the beloved brunette. Johan then slowly removed the rest of Judai's clothing, then removed his armor and his own clothing, leaving both him and Judai naked and exposed to each other.

Judai was even more attractive than Johan had thought. His small build turned the bluenette on even more than when he was clothed. Judai blushed when he saw how attractive Johan was. No wonder he was the most feared monster in the country. He was muscular, but not too much, and was very attractive. Judai gasped as Johan grabbed his member.

"Wow, Judai. You're really hard right now," Johan whispered to the panting brunette in a seductive voice. Judai shivered at Johan's tone and attempted to squirm away from the horny bluenette.

"J-Johan! W-what are you going to do!?" Judai shivered. Johan smiled and gently placed a kiss on Judai's lips. He then stroked Judai's cheek with his hand in the most loving way he knew how to. "Johan?"

"Judai, I'll be gentle. Don't be afraid... I won't hurt you," the bluenette whispered lovingly. Judai stared at Johan with love in his eyes and then nodded slowly, a pink blush making its way across the brunette's nose and cheeks.

"I love you, Judai-chan," Johan whispered to the brunette. He then slowly went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai's member into his mouth.

"Unnn!!" Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone in the castle to hear.

"J-Johan! Unnnnnn... S-stop!" Judai pleaded while he moaned. The pleasure he was feeling, it was becoming too muh for the brunette to handle. Johan didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even _more_ pleasurable for the beloved brunette prince. Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued.

"Johan! Stop! I'm... unnn... I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was recieving from his precious lover.

Johan then pulled away, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face. Judai was moaning slightly at the feeling of Johan touching near his entrace.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Johan asked in a quiet voice, wanting to be absolutely sure that Judai wanted to go through with this before they started. Judai nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan... Please hurry... I need you... I need you, Johan..." Judai panted. Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance. Johan groaned at the tightness of Judai's insides, and couldn't imagine what that would feel like when he was inside the brunette.

To Judai, it didn't hurt exactly, but it felt uncomfortable. Like a dull pain. He wasn't used to anything invading him before, so he wasn't used to it yet, but he'd be all right soon enough.

Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger, pressing his finger deeper into the brunette. Judai bit his lip and moaned in pain, squeezing his eyes closed. Johan glanced at Judai in concern.

"Are you all right, angel? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he said to the brunette. Judai shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the matress. Judai's breaths came in ragged moans and gasps.

"N-no... I'll be fine... I'll be okay.. Just hurry..." Judai moaned, panting heavily. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly with his two fingers.

Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain that coursed through his entire being. Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover. It seemed to work slightly, but not very much.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in pure pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry in his green eyes. He immediatly slipped his third finger out of Judai, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain. Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure. He also noticed that Judai relaxed a bit. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again, noticing that Judai wasn't in as much pain as before.

Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good!

"Aaahhhh... Unnnn... Jo...han... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this feeling to end! He never wanted Johan to leave him. He never wanted to lose sight of the bluenette.

But Judai was getting impatient. He wanted Johan inside him already. Judai grabbed Johan's hand and moaned loudly, catching Johan's full attention.

"Jo...ha-aaah-n... Please... No more fingers..." Judai moaned. Johan nodded, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. The monster then positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Are you sure you're ready, Judai?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice. Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please, Johan, I need you... I need you... inside me..." Judai moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance.

Johan panted slightly as he pressed himself harder into Judai's entrace. Judai threw his head back and moaned weakly, but Johan didn't hear him. He was too focused on getting inside the brunette. Finally, he rested himself fully into the brunette.

"Unnnnnnn..." Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Johan, but it failed. Johan heard it with his monster hearing. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in. Judai continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

"J-Johan... y-you can move now," Judai whimpered weakly. Johan did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. He pulled out of Judai slowly and then came back in at about the same speed. The bluenette repeated this action slowly as to not cause his lover any pain.

Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Aaah... Johan... unn... G-go faster, Johan..." Judai moaned weakly, his head resting to the side. Johan stared at the brunette like he was crazy.

"Judai, I can't go any faster yet. You're still in pain!" Johan argued, refusing to speed up his actions for fear that the brunette wouldn't be able to bear the pain. Judai moaned loudly.

"Unnnn... Johan, faster... Please... I need you..." Judai whispered in a pleading tone, the blush becoming slightly darker. Johan slowly shook his head as he continued thrusting, keeping himself in control. Judai looked so damn attractive, and Johan wanted to thrust faster into him, but out of fear of harming the brunette, he controlled himself.

"No, Judai. It won't be fun if you're in pain," the bluenette concluded. Judai groaned loudly in slight annoyance and grasped Johan's wrist. He stared into his lover's eyes and pleaded.

"Please, Johan... please faster..." Johan bit his lip at the sight of his lover's beautiful eyes. He felt helpless against their gaze. He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. Johan then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration.

"Aaah... Johan!!" Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette. He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned and panted as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

"Unnn!! Judai!! You're so tight, angel!" Johan yelled. Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrusted harder into him.

"Unnn!! J-JOHAN!! HARDER!! FASTER!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss. The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!! Unnnn..." Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Unnn!! Judai!! Unnnnnnn..." Johan called out, releasing a loud moan.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

"OH JOHAN!!" Judai called. By now, everyone in the castle probably knew what was going on. But Judai didn't care. It felt too good to stop. The friction, the heat, the feeling of being penetrated.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna-" Judai called out.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there! Unnn!" Johan moaned as he thrusted deeper and harder into the brunette. Judai moaned and threw his head back farther in pain and pleasure. The pain was almost all gone now. Replaced by absolute pleasure.

"Oh, God! I-I can't stand it anymore, J-Johan!!" Judai stuttered, the pain in his body building up.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled. Judai's vision suddenly went white

"JOHAN!!" Judai cried out as he came suddenly. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out the brunette's name as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, who gladly welcomed the weight, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, kissing the brunette on the forehead. Johan then flipped over and landed on the bed next to the panting brunette.

"I... love you, Judai," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai smiled happily. He kissed Johan back on the lips.

"I love you... too, Johan," Judai whispered in a slightly weak tone. The two lovers stayed like that for a short while. When they had regained their energy, Johan helped Judai put his clothes back on and then put his own back on, needing Judai's help to get the armor back on.

"That was wonderful, Johan," Judai smiled, kissing Johan on the cheek. Johan smiled and grabbed Judai, pulling him into a warm embrace. Judai snuggled into Johan's chest and moaned softly. Johan then kissed his lover again, and they both started to fall asleep.

"I love you, Johan..." Judai whispered. The bluenette monster smiled warmly and kissed Judai's forehead.

"I love you, too, Judai..." With that, both the boys fell into a deep sleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_3 Months Later..._

It was a warm day at the castle. Judai was standing in the gardens, clothed in his prince clothing. He was clothed in a long red kimono with a red long jacket over it. Gold jewlery hung from the brunette's outfit, and he looked so beautiful.

"Unn..." Judai moaned, slowly rubbing his stomach. He felt sick suddenly. In fact, he'd been feeling like this for 3 months since he had sex with Johan. He saw Johan every night, because days were when the castle people were on the most guard, but at night, Johan showed up often.

"My prince, are you all right?" Kiyari asked, grasping Judai's arm in confusion. Judai nodded slowly and noticed that his vision was fading quickly. The brunette closed his eyes and then sighed deeply.

"Y-yes... I'm-"

Before Judai could fully respond, he collapsed to the ground, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. The castle guards and the servants all gasped as their beloved prince fainted. Kiyari hollered.

"My prince!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that night..._

Judai sat on his windowsill, waiting for Johan to show up. He glanced worriedly around, waiting for Johan to slowly show up. He shuddered as he remembered what happened when he woke up. How on Earth was he going to tell Johan?

What if... Johan left him?

"Judai?" Johan asked. Judai shuddered and glanced over at Johan with tears dripping from his brown eyes. Johan gasped and raced to Judai, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"Judai, what's wrong?! Who hurt you?!" the bluenette screamed. Judai shook his head slowly and clutched his swollen stomach, his tears seeming to increase.

"N-no... No one hurt me..." Judai whispered. Johan tilted his head in confusion as Judai slowly glanced up at Johan and repeated what the castle people had told him was wrong with him.

"I'm pregnant, Johan..."

Johan stared wide-eyed at the brunette. Judai slowly closed his eyes, half expecting Johan to yell at him and call him a freak. Judai was terrified. He didn't want Johan to suddenly hate him and leave. He didn't want to be alone when he was pregnant.

Judai suddenly felt soft lips press against his, leaving the brunette in shock. Judai moaned and whimpered, lacing his arms around Johan's neck. Johan slowly pulled back and smiled at Judai warmly.

"I'm so happy... I won't leave you, Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai blushed and embraced Johan tightly.

"I-I love you, Johan!" Judai cried, sobbing happily into his lover's chest. Johan hugged Judai back and kissed his forehead, never leaving the brunette's side. Johan wasn't going to leave Judai when he needed him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Three Months Later..._

Judai sat with his head rested against Johan's armored shoulder. Johan had his left arm laced around Judai's shoulder. The sun was just barely setting, casting orange and gold shadows across the bright lands. Everything was perfect.

Judai slowly rubbed his swollen stomach. The brunette didn't know why, but rubbing his stomach always assured him that this was real. That none of this was just a dream that he could wake up from any moment and be upset about because it had ended. This was all real...

Judai released a sudden gasp, which startled Johan. The bluenette monster glanced over at Judai with concern in his green eyes.

"Judai, are you all right?" he asked. Judai nodded slowly before taking Johan's hand in his own, closing his eyes and slowly caressing his fingers over Johan's hand. The bluenette looked at his lover in confusion.

"Juda-" Johan was interrupted by Judai pressing his finger against Johan's lips. Judai smiled warmly and slowly shook his head, obviously telling Johan not to talk at the current moment. Judai then lowered Johan's hand onto his swollen stomach and waited.

After a few moment, Johan felt movement inside Judai's stomach. The bluenette gasped as he felt it again. Judai smiled warmly and placed his hand ontop of Johan's. Johan slowly got on his knees next to the brunette and stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Judai smiled warmly again.

"Yes... Johan, this is all real. That's our child... Your child, Johan," the brunette whispered. Johan slowly leaned forward and rested his head against Judai's stomach, closing his eyes warmly. Judai gently ran his fingers through Johan's blue hair.

"Soon, Johan... Soon... our child will come into the world..." Judai whispered. Johan nodded softly, sighing warmly as he wrapped his arms around Judai's waist and pulled him closer.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Two Months Later..._

"Johan, someone's coming!" Judai whispered. Johan was sitting in Judai's room with the pregnant brunette. Johan glanced at the door and nodded, taking to the closet at the end of the room. The door opened, and a man walked in.

"Judai?" the man said. He walked up to the brunette and pinned him to the bed. Judai gasped and struggled slightly. The man leaned down and looked Judai straight in the eyes.

"I'm gonna make you mine..." he said. Judai stuggled and whimpered.

"N-no!! P-please... I'm pregnant!" he yelled. The man laughed and raised a knife up over Judai's stomach.

"Not for long..." he said. Judai screamed in fear when suddenly, Johan raced out and punched the man off his lover. Judai sobbed and stared up at Johan, who was glaring angrily at the man.

"Don't you ever touch what is mine!" Johan yelled. He then went to Judai and hugged him, kissing the brunette on the forehead, lips, and the cheek. Judai moaned and rubbed his stomach. Johan kissed Judai again and rubbed the brunette's swollen belly.

"I love you, Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai smiled and slowly fell asleep in his lover's arms, feeling perfectly happy and safe in his lover's arms. In one month, his and Johan's baby would be born.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_One Month Later..._

Judai sat in the castle room, in the dinning hall, waiting for dinner to end so he could meet Johan. Suddenly, Judai felt a sharp pain errupt through his stomach. He then dropped to the ground and clutched his stomach, moaning in pain. Kiyari and a few servants raced over to Judai.

"Prince! Are you all right?!" Kiyari yelled. Judai moaned loudly and rubbed his stomach.

"T-the baby is coming now..." the brunette whimpered. Kiyari gasped and clutched Judai's shoulders tightly.

"Now?!" she yelled. Judai nodded slowly and moaned again. Kiyari and the servants helped Judai up and took him into the birthing room, where he would remain until the baby was born. They changed Judai into a gray-blue short kimono and laid him down on the bed surrounded by tents.

"My prince, we will keep that demon away by setting troops around the castle," a soldier said. Judai shook his head quickly.

"N-no! Please no! J-Johan... I need him..." Judai whispered. The soldiers shook their heads and went soutside to set up the troops. Judai laid his head back as everyone but Kiyari left the room, preparing for Johan to show up.

"Johan..." Judai whispered.

(A.N: Well, we all know what happens after. Read chapter one if you'd like to -smiles-)

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Present Moment at Johan's Hut..._

Johan slowly glanced down in his arms. He was holding Judai in his arms, who was cradling Ariane back and forth. Ariane cooed happily and played with her mother's hair. Judai laughed lightly before glancing lovingly up at Johan.

"I love you, Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan smiled and kisses Judai's pink lips. He then pulled away and hugged the brunette tighter.

"I love you, too," Johan whispered. Judai smiled and looked at Ariane.

"Look... look at what we created with our love, Johan..." the brunette whispered. Johan kissed Judai's forehead again. Judai smiled and hugged Johan back, still holding Ariane close in his arms.

"I know, Judai... Ariane's beautiful..." Johan said quietly. Johan then took Ariane and placed her in her cradle before slipping onto bed with Judai and kissing him warmly on the lips. Judai snuggled into Johan's embrace.

"I love you," Judai said before dozing off. Johan sighed. Judai was so tired. It had been a few days since he gave birth to Ariane. Judai would still be weak for a few more days, a week at best, but he would get better.

"I love you, too, Judai... So... so much..." Johan whispered before kissing Judai's forehead and falling asleep while holding his lover in his arms.

--

Me: There it is!!

Lucy: Tjat was awesome!

Me: Yeah. Judai didn't have a bad pregnancy!

Lucy: Johan loved him!

Me: Awesome!

Lucy: Please review nicely and tell us what you liked the most and why you liked it. Thanks!


	3. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
